Alphard la solitaire
by Anya Omega
Summary: Alphard. L'étoile la plus brillante mais aussi la solitaire. Comment peux-tu être si entouré et pourtant si seul? Pourquoi suis-je la seule à pouvoir te voir tel que tu es? Pourquoi es-tu toujours si triste … OS - OOC - Hors magie


Il était là, parmi cette foule de gens qui déambulait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, une prestigieuse école en plein coeur de l'Écosse. Il brillait tel un phare pour diriger les âmes perdues jusqu'à lui.  
C'était sans conteste, ce sourire si lumineux qui l'avait sortie de ses ténèbres en cette journée du 24 septembre 1997.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, quelques heures à peine après le discours de bienvenue, il était assis sur un enchevêtrement de branches de l'un des cerisiers de l'école. Allongé, le regard perdu, c'est à peine s'il l'avait remarquée, soupirant lourdement de temps à autre en levant la main vers les feuilles qui tomberaient bientôt.

Luna avait été très intriguée par son comportement. Comment pouvait-il être seul alors qu'elle l'avait vu, quelques heures plus tôt, poussé par ses camarades afin de proclamer ce discours qu'elle avait à peine écouté tant elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

Et pourtant, ce garçon là, si souriant, entouré de part et d'autre par plusieurs élèves venant de toutes les classes et de tous les âges, comment ce garçon là pouvait-il incarner autant cette triste solitude à ses yeux?

Puis ses amis étaient venus le chercher, criant son nom avec enthousiasme alors qu'il descendait de son refuge d'un seul saut, un sourire plaqué au visage.

—Je suis là, Ron !

Et il était reparti, la laissant là, ignorée de tous. Comment pouvait-il se mentir à lui-même de cette façon? Comment parvenait-il à faire saigner son âme sans avoir les traits déformés par la douleur?

Il était parti et elle n'avait jamais cherché à le revoir.

Au fil des jours puis des mois, en trainant un peu partout, elle l'avait revu, bien évidemment, mais jamais elle ne s'était attardée autour de lui. L'ambiance y était bien trop lourde et ce sourire placardé sur les lèvres du brun lui donnait chaque jour un peu plus envie de pleurer. Pleurer pour lui qui ne savait sans doute pas le faire. Pleurer pour quelqu'un qui ne l'acceptait pas. Pleurer pour un être qui se refusait à pleurer. Pleurer pour espérer le soulager ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Dès qu'il la croisait, elle fuyait son regard. Elle n'était pas comme ces autres filles qui restaient toujours avec lui, criant son prénom, cherchant à chaque seconde à accaparer son attention. Elle n'était pas comme elles. Elle ne se laisserait pas berner par ce sourire faux.

Harry. 16 ans. Riche héritier de la famille Potter et fils du PDG de Potter Industry, une des plus célèbres entreprises du pays. Un nom riche, une vie de famille, des amis, de bons résultats, un avenir assuré. Que pouvait-il demander de plus?

Même si elle s'était fait la promesse de ne plus chercher à le voir, Luna ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, même quelques instants quand il lui tournait le dos ou jouait avec ses amis. Depuis la rentrée, plus jamais il n'avait été seul. Plus jamais elle n'avait revu Alphard, l'étoile solitaire. Si lumineuse et pourtant si seule.

Luna avait toujours aimé les étoiles. Quand sa maman était morte dans un accident, son papa lui avait dit que sa mère se trouvait parmi elle et que chaque soir, elle leur donnait tout son amour pour qu'elles puissent briller. À l'écart de toutes ces étoiles, il y en avait une qui avait attiré son attention. Une étoile restant à l'écart de tout. Une étoile qui brillait seule. Alphard la solitaire. Harry.

Harry était comme l'étoile. Lumineux, le soleil du monde. Le soleil de leur monde. Un sourire joyeux qui donnait cette bonne humeur aux autres élèves de l'école. Un sourire mensonger à ses yeux. Pourquoi était-il si triste? Il n'était pas comme elle, la pauvre Luna. Toujours mise à l'écart, toujours toute seule, ignorée de tous. C'est à peine si on la remarquait. Un décor.

Et pourtant, malgré son sourire qui n'illuminait pas son regard émeraude, Luna rêvait de devenir comme lui. Étinceler, briller, être vue, ne serait-ce qu'une seule et unique seconde. Cela suffirait. Elle voulait qu'on la remarque. Faire comme lui, à sa façon. Rendre des services, sourire, essayer de nouer un dialogue. N'importe quoi.

— Je peux t'aider?

Luna sursauta avant de croiser le regard émeraude qui hantait ses nuits dans ses rêves et ses réflexions en pleine journée. Lui avait-il vraiment parlé? La journée de cours était terminée. Les vacances allaient commencer dès la fin de la semaine. Ne devait-il pas aller avec ses amis quelque part à prévoir des sorties en tout genre comme le faisaient les élèves normaux? Et pourtant il était là, la fixant, le sourire aux lèvres, en quête d'une réponse.

— Pourquoi tu souris tout le temps?

Le sourire se fana sur les lèvres rosées. Harry la dévisageait, les sourcils froncés, la bouche entrouverte. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Pourquoi souriait-il… Et bien, parce qu'il était heureux, voilà tout. Mais il savait qu'au fond de lui, il se voilait la face. Il n'était pas heureux. Mais sourire pouvait-il le rendre heureux? C'est ce qu'il avait fini par croire.

— Quoi?

La jeune fille lui lança un regard par-dessus sa mèche folle et le laissa là, le contournant habilement malgré la pile de cahiers qu'elle tenait pour quitter le long couloir. Harry n'avait pas bougé. C'était la première fois qu'on lui posait cette question et il n'avait pas su y répondre. Il n'avait pu que tourner la tête pour la voir partie.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait. Parfois, il croisait son regard et elle détournait à chaque fois les yeux. Il l'avait même vue le jour de la rentrée. Elle l'avait fixé quelque temps puis s'en était allée quand Ron l'avait appelé. Cette fille aux cheveux longs et blonds comme le soleil était décidément bien étrange.

Un faible sourire revint sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se remettait en route. Ce jour là, Alphard brilla plus que d'habitude.

Les jours s'étaient ensuite succédés, identiques aux autres jours pour la jeune fille, mais pourtant si différent pour Harry. Ce sentiment qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de cette étrange camarade de classe esseulée le perturbait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Depuis qu'elle lui avait adressé ces mots, dans le couloir, il n'arrivait pas à être comme d'habitude. Pourquoi souriait-il? Pour montrer qu'il était heureux? Parce qu'il ne se donnait pas le droit de pleurer? Pourquoi était-elle partie? Pour dissimuler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler dans ses yeux? Pleurait-elle pour lui?

Il pesta alors que ces pensées le ramenaient sans cesse vers elle. Luna Lovegood, presque 16 ans, sans amie. Pouvait-elle se contenter de vivre sa vie comme ça? Ne devait-elle pas sourire? Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la main de sa camarade qui se leva timidement alors que tous regardaient fixement leur banc.

— Miss Lovegood?

— Je ne fais rien pendant les vacances alors …

Peut-être que si elle le faisait pour ses camarades, ils se sentiraient redevables … Et peut-être aurait-elle droit à des sourires lui étant adressés. Son rêve fut brisé par des exclamations. Que se passait-il?

— Toi aussi, Harry? s'exclama Ron. Mais on devait aller …

— Oui, je reste.

Les murmures s'intensifièrent jusqu'à ce que le professeur ramène la classe à l'ordre, ignorant Luna qui fixait obstinément le sol. Harry la regarda brièvement et s'autorisa un sourire. Il aurait tout le temps de lui parler.

— Bien, passez au local des professeurs, je vous donnerai les clés et les numéros d'appel en cas d'urgence.

Cette nuit là, Luna ne dormit pas, pas plus que lui. Ils allaient se retrouver tous les deux, sans personne pour les interrompre et sans endroit où se cacher. Harry était nerveux. Il aurait enfin des réponses, elle ne pourrait pas lui échapper.

Ainsi fut-il tout à fait surpris de la voir déjà en train de travailler, dans un simple legging noir avec un pull gris, le dos obstinément tourné vers la porte.

— Salut, Luna ! s'exclama-t-il pour attirer son attention

La jeune fille ne sursauta pas. Peut-être l'avait-elle entendu rentrer …

— Tu vas bien? demanda-t-il, un sourire plaqué au visage. Une vieille habitude.

Elle l'ignora. Il soupira avant de se mettre au travail. Le silence se faisait pesant et pourtant, cela ne semblait pas la déranger. Y était-elle habituée? Ils travaillèrent silencieusement, passant le balai, nettoyant les fenêtres, remplaçant le matériel usagé ou abîmé jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus.

Il n'y était pas habitué. Trop de personnel à la maison pour le laisser faire quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi s'était-il décidé?

Il soupira une nouvelle fois en s'installant au sol, dos contre le mur.

— L'autre jour tu m'as demandé pourquoi je souriais tout le temps. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par là?

Il n'espérait pas une réponse. Après tout, ses multiples tentatives d'entamer la conversation étaient réduites à néant face au silence de plomb. Même une blague ne l'avait pas fait réagir.

— Qui crois-tu berner avec ces mensonges?

La question de Luna lui fit redresser soudainement la tête. Avait-elle vraiment répondu?

— Si la lumière de ton sourire n'atteint pas ton regard, alors rien ne sera plus faux que cela, Alphard.

Luna rougit. Elle l'avait appelé Alphard. Comment avait-elle pu? Elle pensait tellement à lui, lui adressait des propos quand elle était en sécurité dans sa chambre et, ne pouvait se résoudre à l'appeler Harry, elle l'avait appelé Alphard. Comme l'étoile. Comme son étoile solitaire qui lui correspondait si bien.

Harry sourit.

— Alphard la solitaire? Oui, tu as raison. Elle me ressemble beaucoup n'est-ce pas?

Luna le fixa un bref instant avant de détourner le regard.

— Idiot … murmura-t-elle.

Harry éclata d'un rire franc et joyeux. C'était la première fois qu'il se faisait traiter d'imbécile comme ça !

— C'est ma façon à moi de me protéger, de ne pas me laisser engloutir. À la maison, rien n'est facile. Mon père attend de moi que je sois son successeur. Ma mère me reprend sans cesse sur mon éducation. Mes amis ont une image de moi qui n'est pas vraie mais je ne peux pas les laisser tomber. Je ne m'en sortirai pas tout seul …

— Et pourquoi? cria Luna, le surprenant. Tu es Alphard ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'eux pour briller !

Harry baissa la tête. La jeune fille paraissait tellement enthousiaste qu'il se sentait rougir sous ce qui semblait être des encouragements.

Puis, comme si rien ne s'était passé, il sourit et se remit au travail. Ils ne reparlèrent plus jusqu'à ce que le gardien ne vienne les chercher pour fermer le bâtiment et tous deux retournèrent chez eux.

La semaine de nettoyage se fit dans un silence parfois entrecoupé de brèves tentatives de discussion.

— Harry ! Alors, cette semaine de nettoyage? l'interrogea Ronald dès le retour au lycée. Le brun avait été très silencieux. D'abord il s'était proposé pour ranger les classes pendant cinq jours puis il s'était enfermé chez lui, refusant de sortir.

Le Harry qui lui faisait face semblait différent. Il n'était plus aussi joueur et souriant qu'avant et même lui avait du mal à lui arracher les mots de la bouche. Son ami s'isolait malgré lui. Il avait besoin de temps pour respirer et réfléchir.

Puis un soir, après la fin des cours, il s'isola dans le parc, près de l'école. Harry avait laissé ses amis partir, prétextant l'envie d'aller faire un tour et s'était assis sur une balançoire, observant au loin le paysage jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rejoigne en silence, comme ce qui semblait être devenu une habitude.

— Tu sais, Luna … Grâce à toi j'ai affronté mon père. Je lui ai dit que je ne reprendrais pas la tête de notre entreprise familiale. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Tu vois, Alphard a été courageux !

— Il a entendu, mais a-t-il véritablement écouté ?

— Je vais faire un stage en Astronomie.

— C'est génial pour toi Ryry !

Harry piqua un fard. Ryry? Il la dévisagea un bref instant, confus, jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire naisse sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Il lui sourit en retour.

— Tu étais là … murmura-t-il.

Le silence se fit autour d'eux. Seule la mélodie du vent qui soufflait à ses oreilles lui répondit. Il prit sa main dans la sienne. Dans le ciel, Alphard brillait comme elle n'avait jamais brillé, scellant, en secret, leur destin étoilé.

 **Note d'auteur: Oui, bonsoir? Non, je n'ai pas disparu ! Je suis en galère totale pour l'écriture ! Je n'y arrive plus comme j'y arrivais avant mais j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira néanmoins.**

 **Un autre OS devrait voir le jour prochainement avec Draco et Luna ! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont !**

 **Ps: Mon retour n'est pas encore établi. Il va être progressif et je vais pas mal galérer mais j'espère pouvoir vous écrire un jour les deux projets qui me tiennent à coeur sans me prendre la tête pendant un an et un mois sur un prologue … Auriez-vous des suggestions pour vous motiver? Des méthodes de travail intéressantes? N'hésitez surtout pas, je suis demandeuse** **J**


End file.
